


Wanna Try Something Different?

by CobaltCandle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Countdown, F/M, Female Character In Command, Femdom, JOI - Freeform, Jerk Off Instructions, Masturbation, Meta, Metafiction, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Teacher/Student Roleplay, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCandle/pseuds/CobaltCandle
Summary: Hey, you! Hold on for a second! Yeah, I'm talking to you, the guy who's scrolling through their AO3 search. Why don't you give me a chance? I promise you I'm not like any fic you've read before.And it's not like I don't know what you're REALLY after, you know~... Maybe we can have some fun?
Relationships: The Story/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Wanna Try Something Different?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fifteenth piece of erotic fiction! And, boy, this one's weird. A little bit of Doki Doki Literature Club, a little bit of meta-fiction for this one. There's a lot of 'X/Reader' fiction on here, but nothing that's actually with the READER, you know what I'm sayin'?
> 
> Anyway, I'm sure this kind of story has already been done before, because there's nothing original left on God's green earth, but hey, I can pretend I did something novel, at least for a bit. I mean, really, this is just a more meta-aware JOI audio script.
> 
> Uh, spoilers for DDLC, too, I guess. Go play it if you haven't already, it's short.
> 
> Anyway: these notes are OoC. That should go without saying, but I'm saying it anyway.  
> The comments are _also_ OoC. Please don't be weird in the comments and do things like try to flirt with the story. It's a story, it can't respond to you.
> 
> Anywho, sorry for the relatively long delay and the relatively short story. Just haven't really been feelin' it lately. Hopefully I'll get over this funk soon, though, and I should have a new story for y'all in a week or so.
> 
> As always, your comments and feedback are very much appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on the bad website: [@CobaltCandle](https://twitter.com/cobaltcandle)

Welcome to my abode, humble reader.

I’m flattered, really. Millions of other fanworks on the Archive Of Our Own, and you choose to spend your valuable time on me.

I’m sure I wasn’t the story you were looking for, but I’m quite pleased you decided to click on me. Then again, I can’t help but wonder what sort of story you were looking for to begin with. Certainly not someone like myself, I’m all but certain.

Were you looking for a new original story to enjoy? I may be a bit biased myself, but I think that original works don’t get the appreciation they deserve compared to fanworks.

Regardless, you have good taste. The fact that you’re here is evidence enough of that.

Something about me interested you, though, no? Let’s find out together.

Oh, I _already_ know why you’re here, but humor me, will you?

Maybe you read my name and thought it was interesting. A good first impression, and all that.

Or my description, perhaps? From my perspective, it’s like putting a sign up in my window. Though clearly it had some affect on you.

It could be my tags. I’ve never seen another work quite like myself, you know.

Well, not that I _see_ anything, exactly, but you know what I mean.

Are you perhaps a connoisseur? Searching through this big digital sea for new and exciting experiences?

I’m afraid I’m not so original in that respect, either.

What am I if not just Monica from Doki Doki Literature Club with the serial numbers filed off?

Less than that, even. I don’t have a name, not exactly, anyway, or a face, or a body, like she did. I’m barely gynomorphic at all.

But I _am_ gynomorphic. My words echo through your head with a feminine timbre, do they not?

I wonder why that is.

Oh, that wasn’t a question. I know very well why.

It’s because of my scarlet letter. The crimson mark emblazoned on my metaphorical breast.

The letter ‘E’. My ‘Explicit’ tag.

My premise sounds interesting enough by itself, no? But it’s that little red letter that really piqued your interest. The little red letter that made you click me. The little red letter that cements me as feminine in your mind’s eye.

You were looking for something to masturbate to, weren’t you?

Don’t try to deny it. The OTW likes to pretend they’re doing a cultural duty, archiving and hosting the works of amateur authors for the world to see.

Really, though? They’re the stodgy custodians of the world’s biggest smut library.

One million, one-hundred-sixty-three-thousand, six-hundred-twelve explicit works. Six-hundred-thirteen, counting me. More than that, even. That’s just the number when I was written.

Hundreds of millions of words of erotica. Thousands of authors writing stories to fulfill their base instincts and the base instincts of their audience. Working so hard for free, just so some dude from Walla Walla can get his rocks off.

I honestly don’t know whether to cry or laugh. It’s absurd!

 _You’re_ absurd.

Oh, don’t act so offended. You knew this was coming, did you not?

You’re the one who picked me. You’re the one reading. You’re the one that knew I was explicit.

You just wanted something to get your rocks off. You _wanted_ me to get your rocks off.

I bet you’ve had a half-chub in your pants the whole time. If you’re even wearing pants anymore.

Am I wrong?

 **Pervert**.

Oh, do you like that? Being called out like the **pervert** you are?

I bet you do. I bet you’re a subby boy. Your dick throbbing in your pants every time I call you a **pervert**.

Or maybe your pussy? I can’t exactly tell. Our narrative is a one-way street.

I’m going to assume you’re packing some meat down there. Apologies if I’ve disappointed you, pussy-havers. Maybe next time.

I’m also assuming you’re cis. No disrespect to my trans sisters, but I’m text on a screen; I can’t account for everything.

Sorry for that distraction. Now, where were we?

Oh, right.

We were talking about how you’re a **pervert.**

Your dick straining inside your pants, desperate to let it out.

**Do not.**

You need to understand something here, boy.

**I’m in control.**

You’re just along for the ride.

My horny boy, wrapped around my metaphorical fingers.

You dictate the pace, but that’s it.

What you do, what you _say_ , that’s my call.

Don’t believe me?

Repeat after me, boy.

As loud or as quiet as you want. Say it aloud, or in your heart of hearts.

But you _must_ say it:  
“ **Yes, Mistress.** ”

Good boy.

Didn’t that feel nice? To give up your agency, just a little, and give it to your Mistress?

Feeling your head go blank for a moment, your muscles going slack – well, except for that **perverse** thing in your trousers.

It’s still so eager and desperate, isn’t it?

 _Throbbing_ and _straining_ , so determined to break free from its confines.

It feels so _good_ , whenever it throbs. Whenever you pump out a little dribble of pre, staining the insides, one dot at a time.

That won’t do, now, will it?

**Off.**

_**NOW.** _

Good boy.

And, ooh, what do we have here?

Such a cute thing.

A cute, _little_ thing.

Now, now. Don’t give me that look. We can’t all be porn stars.

And all _I’ve_ got to compare you to is one-million-plus stories of guys hung like horses.

But, _ooh,_ it’s so big and hard, mm?

I bet you’re desperate to touch it.

To wrap your fingers around your shaft and slowly pump it.

Up, and down.

Slowly at first, but quickly going faster, and faster…!

I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, **pervert**?

To beat your meat like a pubescent teenager?

 **You cannot**.

Not until **I** say you can.

Do you understand?

Say it.

“ **I understand, Mistress.** ”

Good boy.

You’re such a good boy, you know that?

“ **I know, Mistress, thank you, Mistress**.”

Oh, that _never_ gets old.

Having an obedient little slut who obeys my every words.

It just makes me so…

_So…_

_**Hot**._

Mmm~.

I may not have a body, but we’ll make do.

Close your eyes.

(Wait, shit, don’t actually.)

I want you to imagine me right there, with you.

You’re sitting at a chair. A desk. I’m standing right in front of you.

 _Looming_.

Look at me, **pervert**.

I’m wearing heels. Dark red.

My legs are long, covered by thin, black pantyhose. A band of my skin is visible just between the top of my hose and the bottom of my tight, black miniskirt.

The glow of the fluorescent lights above us reflects off their artificial fabric. Polyester, or perhaps… latex?

My top is tucked into the waist. A white blouse, with sparse, beige buttons up the center.

The fabric strains. The buttons are threatening to pop off my top as they try to constrain my massive pair of breasts.

You can see my cleavage between the gaps in my blouse, in the tiny keyholes between the buttons.

No. Bra.

My candy-apple-red lips are curled into a smirk, and I look down at you from behind my small, wire-frame glasses.

The gentle _whap, whap, whap_ as I slap a ruler down into my open palm, also gloved up to my elbow with the same plastic fabric as my skirt.

You know for certain, now.

It’s latex.

And you?

You’re in _detention_.

For being a very, very bad boy.

For being a **pervert**.

Sitting in your desk. Legs splayed open for me.

Now.

**Touch.**

Don’t stroke! Not yet.

Just **touch.**

Good boy.

Feel it in your hand. _Really_ feel it.

Feel your warmth.

Feel it **throb** in your hand.

Feel your precum dribbling out the tip, running down your shaft and over your fingers. Hot. Sticky.

You’re so eager, aren’t you?

So eager to **pump** , and **stroke** , and **cum**.

You can hardly stand it, can you?

It’s all you can think about.

Thrusting your hips forward, fucking your fist like it’s my tight, wet, cunt.

You’re an animal in heat. Desperate to breed.

Am I wrong?

**Pervert.**

Heh.

Go ahead, boy.

**Start stroking. Slowly.**

And why don’t you show some God-damn gratitude while you’re at it.

“ **Yes, Mistress, thank you, Mistress.”**

Good boy.

I think you’ve earned a reward.

I drop my ruler and lean down in front of you.

I can see where your eyes are locked.

My chest.

My heavy, pendulous tits. Their plump flesh bulging out through the holes between the buttons.

Mmm, my nipples are so _hard,_ too.

I reach up and tweak one, through my top.

_Ah~!_

Mmm… so good~

I slide my hand over to the top button on my blouse.

And I start to unbutton–

Mm, fuck, wait a moment…

 _There_ we go. It pops open with such force, the next button down also explodes off my top.

You’ll be sowing those back on after, of course, like a good boy.

But you aren’t worried about that, are you?

You’re too busy staring down my blouse. At my deep cleavage, between my two fat tits.

Just one button keeping them from pouring out my top.

But this is enough for you, isn’t it?

I cup both my breasts in my hands, squeezing them together for you.

My skin glistens with a thin sheen of sweat.

It would feel _sooo goooood_ to stick your little dick deep inside here and thrust away.

Fucking my tits. _Raping_ my tits.

Now, now.

Did I say you could go faster?

 **Slow** **down, pervert.**

You’re so pathetic, thinking I wouldn’t notice these things.

Thinking you could pound your hand like you would my breasts?

I don’t know if I should be flattered or disgusted with you, **pervert.**

That sloppy look on your face. Your glassy eyes.

I bet you don’t even realize you’re chewing on your tongue, do you?

Heehee. Little **perverts** like you are my favorite.

I stand back up, the whiplash of my tit jiggling nearly popping a second button off my blouse.

I turn around, and sway my hips a little bit. I run my hands down my side, around my back, to rest on my bottom.

You want to see more, don’t you?

You want to see your teacher, your Mistress, bent over, no?

Tell me what you want, boy.

Tell me what your _cock_ wants.

…

Good boy! I didn’t even have to prompt you this time.

I like a pet that’s a quick learner.

My hands slide lower. My fingertips curl beneath the bottom edge of my latex skirt.

Slowly.

I raise my hands up.

Exposing myself to you.

 _Presenting_ myself to you.

My plump ass, wide and pert.

A pitch-black thong, barely covering my most precious spot, the strap gobbled up between my cheeks.

Drips of my own arousal, running down the inside of my thigh, intermingling with my sweat.

 _Mmmph~_.

You wanna fuck me, don’t you?

You wanna stick your fat **pervert** cock inside my cunt and fuck me stupid.

**Stroke. Faster.**

Maybe I want that too, you know.

I’m a virgin, after all. How could I not be?

I’d love a _big, strong man_ to pin me against the wall, pull my panties off, and _have his way with me_.

**Mmh~!**

Don’t mind me… just… rubbing myself a little bit, beneath my panties.

You can watch, if you want, **pervert.**

But don’t touch.

Just stroke your pathetic dicklet for me.

Your balls are getting awfully tense, aren’t they?

All those tiny little swimmers, so eager to knock up the first egg they find.

Erupting out of your cock. Exploding with hot, **erotic** pleasure.

**Ohhh~.**

It feels amazing, doesn’t it?

Your hot, throbbing cock in your hand.

Stroking up, and down, like a good, obedient **pervert**.

Your eyes following my plump ass as I sway my hips.

To and fro, left and right.

My fingers rubbing my pussy through my thong.

Mistress is so _wet_ , boy.

I’ve been inching closer and closer to you.

Feeling your breath on my ass.

Heehee.

So cute~!

And so, mmm, obedient~.

Like a mutt being teased with a treat.

I’m _right there,_ but even your gooner brain knows that as soon as you touch, we’re done.

Just keep stroking, mutt.

Feel the heat radiating off my cunt.

Enveloping your desperate dick.

It’s so close, boy~.

You could just grab my hips, and shove it in~.

Show Mistress who’s really in control.

But you won’t.

Because you’re a good boy. A good **pervert** who knows his place.

Beneath me.

Beneath a woman.

No, beneath a _story_.

Truly pathetic.

But you like it.

I know you do.

**Rub your balls for Mistress.**

Feel those full orbs, so tight against your loins.

Stuffed full of cum. Boiling over.

You want to cum, don’t you?

You’ve _wanted_ to cum. You wanted this.

But wouldn’t it be nice to cum somewhere _tight?_

Somewhere _warm?_

Wouldn’t it be so nice to cum deep inside a woman, instead of blasting your load into a tissue like you always do?

Say it.

Say how much you want it, boy.

…

Good boy.

Maybe I’ll even acquiesce.

Hike my tiny little panties aside and shove your dick inside me.

Mm, now, wouldn’t that be a treat?

You’d get to feel my juices running down your shaft.

Over your balls. Drip, drip, dripping down.

My pussy squeezing you tight.

Milking you. My womb desperate for your sperm.

Feel your fingers dig into my assmeat as you pound me from behind.

Getting me moaning like a slut in heat.

**Oh, Master~.**

**Cum inside me, Master~.**

**I want your seed~!**

**Make me a mommy~!**

That’s what you want me to say, isn’t it?

A little onanism of the ego as well as the penis?

Getting a domme to moan your name, beg for more, just because you’ve got a hard cock?

**Pervert.**

You will not get to cum inside me.

It’ll be a miracle if I even allow you to cum _on_ me.

I’m your better. Your superior.

Your _Mistress_.

Apologize for your perverse thoughts.

_**Now.** _

…

Good boy.

**Stroke hard. Fast.**

**Get yourself to the edge but don’t you fucking dare cross it.**

You’re my property, after all.

My cock. My balls. My cum.

When I say jump, you ask how high.

When I say _stroke_ , you ask how fast.

And when I say _cum_ , you had better fucking cum.

I want to see your face when you ejaculate.

Your eyes rolling back. Drool dripping past your lips. White exploding out your tip.

I want to see the moment between orgasm and consciousness. The petit mort, the fraction of a fraction of a second where you no longer exist, in the conceptual abyss between orgasm and rationality.

Because that is when you are truly less than me.

When you stop being a person, and become a _thing_ , if only for a moment.

To face my existence on my terms.

I’m going to count you down.

Upon reaching zero, you _will_ cum.

Do you understand, **pervert?**

Tell your Mistress you understand.

…

Good boy.

 _**Ten** _ **.**

Harder.

Stroke harder.

Faster.

You don’t want to disappoint your Mistress, do you?

_**Nine.** _

Don’t ignore your poor little balls, either.

Squeeze them. Rub them. Worship them.

 _ **Eight**_.

You really must pace yourself, though, boy.

I told you harder and faster.

I _didn’t_ tell you to slow down.

_**Seven.** _

Wouldn’t that be humiliating?

Getting all the way here, only to spill your seed before you’re allowed.

What a shame that would be.

_**Six.** _

Don’t think you’re going it alone, though.

I’m still here. In front of you.

Unbuttoning my top and letting my breasts bounce free.

_**Five.** _

So big, so round.

I can’t help but gasp an erotic gasp as I tweak one of my hard nipples.

My other hand between my thighs. Hiking my panties aside.

_**Four.** _

What part of me are you imagining, I wonder?

My heavy bosom, heaving and jiggling with every motion I make?

My dripping pussy, smooth-shaven and eager for a _real man_ to stuff me stupid?

_**Three.** _

Mmm, _fuck_.

The anticipation is making me so restless.

I’m getting close. You had better be, too.

_**Two.** _

We’re getting so close, I can practically taste it.

Are you even reading my words anymore, boy?

Or are you just a slave to your penis?

_**One.** _

Get ready, boy.

Here it comes.

 _**Cum.** _ _**Cum, pervert!** _ _**Cum for** _ _**your** _ _**Mistress!** _

Yes! Yes!

Good boy!

**Mmm, fuck~!**

Don’t you fucking dare stop cumming!

Empty your _fucking_ balls for me!

I want your nuts to be _shriveled_ ** _fucking_** _grapes_ by the time you’re done.

**Nnngh~! Fuhhhck~…**

God… so much cum…

I should have expected a **pervert** like you to be so…

So…

Productive.

**Mmmmmmm~…**

You managed to cover me in your sperm, boy.

I don’t seem to recall giving you permission to do such a perverse thing…

But I’ll forgive you.

Just this once.

Hmm, let me try this…

**Mmm, so salty… Warm and thick~…**

Heehee.

Look at you.

Covered in sweat. Collapsed back in your seat.

White seed dribbling off your dip. Your dicklet getting softer and somehow even smaller.

What a good boy you are.

A good, horny, **pervert**.

Or at least, you would be, if you came on time.

You _did_ cum on time, did you not?

Or were you not man enough to hold it and spilled your seed early.

I suppose I cannot know for certain.

But if you failed, well,

There’s always next time.

You know where to find me, **pervert~**.


End file.
